What would it be like if a Neptunia Character was your room mate?
by Sammyroxx
Summary: What would it be like? Neptune being lazy 24/7? Vert gaming at her desk all the time? Noire studying constantly? Who knows! But I can jog that imagination for you! These are short stories about your Neptunia Characters being YOUR room mate! Check it out!
1. Chapter 1: Author's Notes and Neptune!

Chapter One:  
Author's Notes and Neptune!

 **/Hello and welcome to my first story on this site! If you read the description and the title, this is all basically just telling you what it would be like if "you", the character in this, were to be these character's roommates! In college in a dorm to be specific. This is definitely not a serious story, just a "what if" thing. Expect MANY characters besides most villains. People like the CPUs, Makers, Oracles, Side Characters and many more! Each chapter will be about each character, not too much or too short! Each chapter is supposed to be one day, unless I think otherwise. Now for important notes! Each character will be labeled by (Rei:/Neptune:/Compa:) to show who is talking. You, will go (You:) of course, and "you" will be referred to as a guy. Italics will show actions, as well as these (*)! Now supposedly you are probably wonder the sauce on the college or whatever. We won't be paying much mind to where the college is or your classes or all that, we are paying attention to the characters! I do hope you enjoy this story! As for upload schedules.. Well.. Think once per week for one character, unless I feel a little giving ^^! Enjoy!/  
**

 _*Another day. You wake up to your alarm, hitting it slowly and multiple times. You didn't really mind because your roommate, Neptune, was the laziest thing ever. You look over across the room, and her arm looked like it was reaching for the alarm as well in the smallish room. You easily get up, making some noises because no matter what noises you made, Neptune slept through. You swear she got the easiest classes on purpose. No matter. The only few bad things about her was that she was the laziest thing you've laid eyes on, and that she sometimes sucks up to you for help. If she started getting friendly when she came back from class, it was homework. Sometimes it was to make her some food so she can laze about on the couch in the dorm living room, but mostly it was she needed help on homework. You get up and do your morning routine, pick up your clean clothes, go to the dorm bathroom just besides your room, enter it, take a shower, brush your teeth and everything to be clean and hygienic for the day. You exit the bathroom, all dressed for today and decide to cook some breakfast. You did not bother checking your roommate and seeing if she was still asleep. You go to the kitchen, pull out a pan and the moment the egg hits the pan, you hear stumbling. Yup. Neptune will wake up for food no doubt. You roll your eyes as you hear the footsteps, and then the familiar voice pipes up behind you.*  
_ Neptune: Hey Hey! I heard my morning alarm go off! ^^  
You: You mean making MY breakfast?  
Neptune: Well I mean if you call hearing the beginning of food being made then, well yeah!  
 _*Neptune gives you a big cheery smile. For a persistent and annoying girl she is pretty cute and kind. You knew her long enough to not jump when you notice she comes out of bed in her jersey dress and panties, like she really didn't care about it.*_

Neptune: Lewd, already used to my body~

You: _*Those comments didn't bother you anymore, she just somehow knows what you say like lines on a screen.. whatever, you have eggs to cook.*_ Whatever Neptune.. Just go get dressed or something, or are you just going to go back to bed and be late for your class again?

Neptune: Sassy!~ Nope! Gonna be oooon time! Totally not because Nep Jr. isn't waiting for me or Histy is gonna make my butt all-

You: Stopping you right there because I know it's a lewd comment.

Neptune: Awh, come oooon! Its no fun when you get used to me this easily! * _She soon walks back to the room and to get dressed.*_

 _*You on the other hand soon finish making the basic breakfast, and give an egg to her and take a egg for yourself, and quickly eat it. By the time you are done with that, you notice Neptune took a shower in that time.. You swear some things she does she zips through.. even if they should not be zipped through. Well, its better this way. She sucks at cooking, like.. she burned water. That, is one question your professors are boggled about. You go to your room and see her rush out to go eat her breakfast. She may be useless for brains but she was pretty good at making you feel better. College is stressful, you know, so friends are always a welcoming sight. You get your backpack and fill it with books for the classes today. As you walk out, you notice she has her backpack too.. Again, don't question the fact she ran out to eat her food and all the sudden she has her backpack. Your last class today is together with her.*  
_ Neptune: You ready buddy ol' pal friend of mine? _She gives you a goofy and sweet smile_

You: Yeah, come on lets go. Surprised that you aren't missing a class today..  
Neptune: Ah, don't worry about it! Neptune away! * _She grabs your hand and pulls you out the door and you both go to each other's classes. You eventually split paths with her until your last class, where you sit down, and find her sitting right next to you.*_

Neptune: Why hello there handsome! So, how were classes so far? You getting good at Claculas?  
You:… Its Calculus, and trying to.  
Neptune: You do it better than me! Dude, my teacher was suuuuuch a bore, I may have slept.. But I may have no-  
You: You totally slept.

Neptune: Nepu?! Where is the trust?! You are my roommate, roommates have unspoken bonds! They make such great teams and great jokes when you refer to someone!

You:… Right, but I am just saying, you are pretty lazy so it's not a surprise.

Neptune: Ah poo you! Has class started yet?

You: Seems not, no teacher.  
Neptune: Good, could I.. you know, check my work again? Some things were just a liiiittle confusing. ^^;

You: * _You can smell the bullshit. She was playing games all night last night. You pull out the homework but don't give it to her._ No. You need to learn that I cannot help you do all your work for you. _It hurt, but it was true. She needed to adapt to college by not mooching off you.*_

Neptune: Okay! _She smiles then pulls her sorta empty homework out._

You:… * _She… was serious? It looks like there was effort but.. she didn't get far. She didn't whine about that response like she knew you were right. You see the teacher walk in, and a pang of slight guilt hits you. This was the right thing, but you feel like such a dick. You sigh, then think that you will work together tonight on this homework, rather than just giving answers.*_ … Fine. Neptune, write down your answers. But tonight we do this right.

Neptune: * _She looks at you in surprise, then gives you a happy look, and quickly writes down your answers before looking up at you*_ Thank you ^^. I know you mean well but.. You are right, I gotta make my cute lazy butt do some work! Say, Lemme reward you later by buying dinner for us at the College Café! * _She smiles at you. You feel the guilt go away.. man, she was loud and sometimes annoying but you can see she was a true friend.*_

 _*After class.. and waking Neptune up several times so she can take notes, you both pack up your books and notebooks and walk out. You seem to feel a tad hungry, and it was just about dinner time. You happily follow her, she seems to be texting her sister or responding. She always talks to her everyday, you know that much. She is a good sister really, but the bad part is how she uses her.. for personal deeds. You'd think Nepgear wouldn't walk across campus to give her a cup of pudding.. well she didn't. She brought a bag full of them, and got a hug in return. You just roll with it, probably just sisterly love. You both end up at the College's café. Neptune pays for you and her and you both walk into the café, looking at the food. It wasn't the best, sometimes it can be, sometimes it's not. You get yourself 2 plates with food on them and a cup of water. Neptune gets herself 5 plates. She eats so much, yet retains perfect shape. You don't ever want to ask why, you feel like it's a personal question.. or it will lead to Neptune talking sweet about her rear again. You both find a place to sit down, and start eating. Looking around, you see other people. Mostly other girls, some girl with braided blonde hair and a large chest, a girl with silver hair and a girl with two black pony tails, looking over work, and two little girls sitting besides one girl that resembles Neptune and another that resembles the one next to the silver haired one.*_

Neptune: Mmmnhnhph! * _She says something with a mouth full.* Typical Neptune._

You: Can't translate that.

Neptune: * _Gulps the large amount of food*_ I said whatchu doing staring at my lil sister!

You:… Sister? Oh yeah, that's right. Should have figured that out when I saw how she resembles you.  
Neptune: Yup! Nep Jr. is a huuuuuge hit with the boys! So don'tcha dare taking her! Lesbo only!  
You: So you dictate who she dates eh?  
Neptune: I mean no boys! I mean girls can be if its cute fanservice but nothing with boys! Nep Jr. will be kept innocent! * _She declares this as she fills her mouth with food again.*  
_ You: * _You know that's not going to last, because you can already see how its going to go down. She finds someone she likes, and she asks them. Instead of her asking, Neptune suspects someone to ask her. You take a bite of food and continue eating*_

Neptune: * _She gulps down her food her food again*_ Since you been such a good roommate and such a great friend, tell you what! After we do our homework together, we can do something! Its for speeeecial people so you know!~ Don't tell Noire if you don't want her to get jealous! ^^  
You: * _You roll your eyes*_ Yeah yeah.. _*You called Bullshit, again. Neptune was probably just going to get your hopes up. Today was nothing really special. Why would it be special all the sudden?  
*You both continue to eat and soon get up and put your dirty plates to the dirty dishes spot, where dirty dishes get taken to clean. You two make your way back to your dorm and put your bags on the table, pull out the work, and begin to work together. The material was fresh and easy for you, but for Neptune.. she just slightly looked unease, and sometimes took shots in the dark. You'd have to go through and reteach everything, until you get it. This took 3 long hours, but eventually you would have taught her the material in class.*  
_Neptune: Nepuuuu… Soooo much.. Is that all?

You: Actually, we have another paper and-

Neptune: NEPU! Another one?!  
You: No, I was just pulling your leg. Congratulations, you tired me out and we have completed the homework. _*You sigh as you lay back on the sofa, and hear her get up, and after a minute she sits next to you, tapping you. You look up, to see her offering you a cup of pudding, a rare thing, since she never shares pudding.*_ …?  
Neptune: Well, I know I tired you out and all.. So I thought this will be the best way to say thank you! ^^ _*She smiles as she starts to dig in her pudding*_

You:… _*You look at the cup infront of you, and pull the plastic film on top, and start to eat it beside her. This was new of her to do it but.. well.. you felt like you accomplished a rare feat. You ate that pudding with pride, and when you were done, you set it aside her empty pudding cup*_

Neptune: Pudding tastes great with friends, but that was not the thing I was wanting to do for you!

You: Really? Then what was-

 _*You hear a strange noise, you look over and see Neptune enveloped in a bright flash of light, and after a few moments, you see her HDD form sitting next to you. You NEVER saw it in person or this close before, but one thing was certain: Your face was red*  
_ You: N-N-Neptu-  
Purple Heart: _*She puts a finger to your mouth, as she starts to crawl on the couch towards you, softly speaking to you*_ I rarely do this for anyone, but seeing how you were so kind to me and put up with me.. I figured I should give you a little privilege of seeing me like this. So.. _*She gets closer and closer, until her body presses against yours, her much larger chest pressing against yours, her belly against your belly, and her face close to your face*_ Tell me.. Are you enjoying this so far?~

You: _*Absolutely, you were red. This was a complete different side of Neptune, her annoying jokes gone, her little body gone, and now all that was left was the skin as soft as a cloud against your body, the scent of something sweet in the air, her beautiful face, and those eyes.. those eyes could intimidate ANYONE at the range she was firing them, which was dangerously close.*_ N-N-Neptune, w-what are you d-doing?!  
Purple Heart: _*She would just do such a seductive chuckle, you could not tell if this was on purpose or not, but you knew another thing: You were having a strong fight in your pants, trying to not get too seduced, other wise the goddess would feel something very, very obvious in your pants. She wraps her arms around your neck, and looks down right at you. You definitely were trapped.*_ My, you didn't put up a fight at all, maybe you like this? I wondered how you would react with my body so close to your body..~  
You: P-Probably because you suddenly just got hot, a-and.. y-your chest is pressing against me so carefree!  
Purple Heart: Awh, so it's a problem?  
You: P-Problem? I-I mean.. I-I don't mind it-  
Purple Heart: So you like this kind of attention then?~  
You: S-Shut up.. I-I am trying to fight urges and you pressing against me is SO NOT HELPING!  
Purple Heart: Atleast you will have a good sleep later tonight~  
You: _*You think about how damn witty she was, she was right, at this rate you were going to have a dream of her.. funny, the lazy Neptune was finally seducing me successfully...*_

Purple Heart: Well, it is a little late, and the weekend is tomorrow.. perhaps you are interested in something..?~  
You: _*You freeze. No way. She is NOT about to ask that. There is NO WAY she is going to ask you to do this. She is a CPU, there is no way she-*  
_ Purple Heart: Would you like to cuddle in bed?^^  
You:… Wat?  
Purple Heart: How rude, you are not interes-

You: I mean- N-Nevermind!... I-I.. Sure.. _*You quiet down on accepting her offer. You have no clue if she was trying to get you a hard-on or just flat out teasing.. either way, she won that hands down. As she slowly gets up and grabs your hand, she pulls you towards your room and towards her bed. She floats up a little to avoid straining herself, and pulls you with her. You had NO clue if this was okay, not okay, natural or anything. All you knew that this was really straining the blood in your cheeks, as you were still blushing. It did not help that she pulled you in bed, and plaid on you, resting on your chest. What in the world was this all for?! Was she hitting on you? Was she wanting to snu-snu? Fuv? WHAT?!*  
_ Purple Heart: Honestly.. Ever since we met you didn't seem that bad. It seems the time together proved that I can trust you. If I can trust you then that only assures one thing: I can trust you with this.. and that this does not leave our room. ^^ _*She looks up at you, and giggles at how red your face was. She knew he was fine with this, just not comfortable with the fact a goddess was about to sleep on his chest like a.. lover.. that made her blush a little, but she just cuddled against your chest and closed her eyes.*  
_ You: _*You have no clue why she is doing this but.. its happening so.. you just go with it. You lay back and close your eyes… your hand finds her head and lightly pets her, feeling the soft, silky hair of a goddess. Neptune may be lazy, but she was definitely a fitting goddess. You can see why she has so many friends and yet does not act like a cool kid or something. You smile before you fall asleep, as the sleepy goddess hugs your chest and naps*_

 _ **/**_ **Thank you so much for reading! I do hope you enjoyed this greatly! I liked making this, and depending on feedback and college I may make these faster! Next up, expect Vert or Noire! Thank you and have a great day!/**


	2. Chapter 2: Vert!

Chapter Two:

Vert!

 **/Hello everyone! Welcome back to Chapter two of Neptunia characters being your roommate! This time, its Vert! Not much to say than thank you for the support for this series, and hope to see more! Hope you enjoy!/**

 _*Another day. You wake up to your alarm, and hitting it instantly, wishing you had more sleep. The sound annoyed you for the more hours of sleep you wish you got, and instead got a beeping noise in your ear. You look up to your roommate's bed. She wasn't there. You look more to the right, and there she was. Vert was gaming again before class.. or did she not even go to sleep? You don't ask these questions. You think it may offend her. It seems like she didn't even hear your alarm or see you get up. In the zone you guess. You get up, grab your clothes and go to the dorm bathroom. You take a shower, brush your teeth, and do other things until you walk out, fresh, dressed, and clean. You yawn again, still tired. You walk over to the kitchen, and as soon as you walk in, you hear the toaster pop up 4 waffles, and the coffee maker finish making coffee. You raise a eyebrow, and then you hear Vert get up and walk over calmly, with a happy look as she looks over at you.*  
_ Vert: Why good morning my dear roommate. I hope you got enough sleep last night to have a peaceful one! ^^  
You: Well.. I guess I sorta did..? I mean..

Vert: I understand if you are not used to playing Healer for about 14 hours straight, but I do commend you for trying to stay awake at 4 AM ^^!  
You: Yeah.. Well.. It was fun, but I don't usually play that long.. _*You were talking about that game she had you play last night, 4 Goddesses Online. You were sure it didn't exist here or how it connected to so many players if it didn't exist here, but you went with it and didn't bother asking.*_

Vert: That I consider beginner hours! If you truly wish to be as much of a gamer as me, you must stay up longer! But onto our morning before class, I had some coffee made for you and me before class, as well as made some breakfast waffles to save you the trouble. ^^  
You: _*You look at her, and grin. She was a very considerate roommate, she already had your coffee ready and food ready. You enjoy Vert's company when she is not gaming, often giving you great advice like asking your own mother.*_ I can go for a cup of coffee after last night, honestly.. _*You say that as you grab a cup and put it under the green coffee maker. You also grab a plate and two waffles and put it on your plate, going to the table with your coffee, and waking up much more after a small sip*_

Vert: _*Vert would do the same, except she would get a fork and knife, cutting her waffle into bits that she can eat politely.. Yeah, this was Vert. She seemed like a big sister, and ironically, she didn't have one. You find that hard to believe. Its like this personality was completely natural._ * So, I assume we have that last class together again, correct?  
You: Yeah. Don't you have that Gaming Club later?

Vert: Why yes I do, thank you for reminding me, but depending on how the day is.. I may skip it. It all depends if Chika has time to come over and set it all up for me. ^^  
You: _*Oh yeah, Chika. You know exactly who she is because she gets physical with you often.. and by physical, you mean she trips you, gently pushes you out of the way and many more, and its all to be next to Vert. You cannot tell if she was a Oracle or a servant.. or why she goes to such ridiculous lengths to do the things she does. You can tell she resents you each time you are next or close to Vert. Vert often finds her way towards you and spends her time with you often, if she is not pulling a girl with a single d-pad in her hair along with her sometimes.. only for a obnoxious girl named Neptune to pull her back. By the time you are done thinking, Vert would already be done.*_

Vert: Speaking of Chika, I will be leaving early to go to class with her, she has requested this so do not feel too bad for today. ^^  
You: _*Feel bad..? You shrug this off. Its alright, not like the world was ending, you didn't care what Vert did, since she was always to fair to you.*  
_ Vert: _*She smiles as she pets your head. You can feel the silk gloves rubbing against you.*_ I must be quite lucky to get such a kind roommate, is it alright if I partake in a hug with you?^^

You: Sure, I don't know why you need to ask-

Vert: _*She hugs you, and pulls you into a hug.. or she pulls your head in between her large breasts. Oh yeah, Vert had a huge rack. You would think that anyone would stare at them, but Vert's kindness and politeness often makes you more interested in her smile and eyes.*_

You: _*You get surprised, and start to struggle. From your perspective, you felt two large soft things squashing your head. Her perfume was also lovely to smell, but dear lord you were just in shock at this hug. You continue to struggle, before pulling your hands out, and push against her lightly*_ V-Vert!

Vert: O-Oh..~ Ara Ara~  
You: … _*Uh oh. She said the line. What did you do- then you realize your hands were on something high, and somehow, you just now notice where your hands could have been, and start to blush brightly. This is not how your morning was supposed to turn out, putting your hands on a lady's chest is not a smart move. Vert was a very gentle lady, but you have seen the spear, and felt a chill go up your spine, seeing how she could use that._

 _*Knock Knock Knock*  
*Chika then enters the room with a large smile, holding another room key. How she got the room key to YOUR room you will never know, but Chika can be powerful with her connections.*  
_Chika: Sister!~ Are you ready to walk to- _*She would would walk in right as you put your hands to her chest, and she gets the coldest glare you will ever feel._

Vert: _*She looks over at Chika, then smiles*_ Chika dear, do you mind doing my dishes for me? I still need to collect my bag and things for our walk. ^^ _*She then lets go of your head, smiling and with a slight blush on her face, she then walks over to the room you both share, leaving you and Chika alone*_

You:…. _*With your face red, you turn and just quickly eat, hoping Chika didn't-*_

Chika: _*She grabs your head, wraps her arm around your chest and puts Vert's plastic knife to your throat*_ If I ever see your hands on my darling sister's chest, I will slice. You. Open. ^^  
You: … _*You can feel her chest against the back of your head. You would think about how Leanbox women are this gifted, but you worry about the fact Chika is putting a plastic knife to your throat, and that you can feel the eyes burning into your skull, full of hate.*_ Y-Yeah I got it!

Chika: Good! ^^ _*I then toss the plastic knife into the trash, and walk over and start to clean Vert's dish and empty coffee cup. She wishes she had actual silverware here, but Vert insisted that this was more beneficial and less of a hassle to clean, but anything to make her "sister" happy!*_

You: * _You look over at Chika, creeped out a little. Sure she may dress really sexy, but you assume its not for the attention of all boys on campus, but just one girl in particular.*_

Vert: _*Vert would walk back, her hands over each other as they rest over her belly, walking out to the kitchen with her things*_ I am now ready Chika! ^^

Chika: Stunning as always my darling Vert!~ Lets get to class early, I want to study with you!~

You: _*It now dawns on you that Chika got every class Vert did.. Minus the one with you. Probably couldn't because of multiple reasons, either it was full, Vert denied it, or because Chika could not take it. Either way, you know you never saw her in that last class.. thankfully.*_ Later Vert.

Chika: * _Chika holds the door open wide enough for Vert, waiting for her patiently to walk through, smiling*_

Vert: _*Vert would walk to the door, but would turn to you first*_ I do hope to see you at the Gaming Club later tonight, I feel we have not done much together as roommates. _*She would smile, wink, and wave gently before walking out*  
_ Chika: _*She would just give you a look full of absolute hate, grinding her teeth for a split second before fixing that look for Vert, closing the door behind her, leaving you.*_

You: _*Honestly, she had to trust you a lot. You wonder why she didn't seem so angry at putting your hands to her.. large breasts. You finish up breakfast, clean up, and go out to class. It took a few hours, and you would soon wind up sitting in your last class for today, sighing. You look up just in time to see Vert approaching you, and sitting down next to you, giving you a very warm and calming smile*  
_ Vert: Might I ask, how is your day so far? Mine was quite good, with Chika helping out in things I had problems with! ^^

You: Fine so far, stressing out a little but.. Yeah, doing good. I had a quiz which I hope I did good.. I mean, well I have to thank you for that breathing exercise advice you gave me.

Vert: I figured it would help, since in college people would tend to look for the best way to release stress. But if you are feeling stressed, you should come with me to the Gaming Club, I hear people have brought some good ones to play ^^!

You: If that helps me chill out, I will take it. Thanks Vert.

Vert: If that doesn't work, then I will try a different method.. Oh, how this works on Nepgear and Chika sometimes ^^!

You: Nepgear..? Neptune's sister right?

Vert: Sadly it is true.. but I wish to take her someday.. Oh, how I long for a dear sibling.. But that talk is nonsense now. Iffy has helped me with a few pointers for this class, as she said she took it last semester. Iffy is such a large help for such an adorable girl, I do love the reactions she often gives when you hug her. ^^

You:.. Like how you hugged me?  
Vert: Exact reaction.~ ^^

You: _*You were going to ask if that included the part where your hand went onto her breasts, but the professor walked in, and this was not the place. You shut up, and just went along with class. Vert was a grand help with work. Often giving great answers and explains some things you didn't understand. Almost as soon as it started, class ended, which is every student's dream of a class seemingly hurrying up quite quickly. You stand up, and collect your things into your bag. You look over at Vert, who was doing the same thing, then stands up and looks at you*_

Vert: Shall we go to the Gaming Club? Do not worry, I will make sure you get to be with me on all the games, in the name of being a roommate! ^^

You: Yeah.. Sure why not. _*You give her a friendly smile, then you feel her silk gloves lightly grasp your hand, as she starts to pull you out of the room, walking at a calm pace. She seemed eager to bring you along. You both walk a little until you walk into a classroom, with TVs and consoles set up all around.*_

Vert: Welcome to the Gaming Club! Now, just enjoy yourself with the many wonderful games here! Please, indulge! ^^ _*She brings you to a familiar title that could be from either "Lowee" or Nintendo. You both play, but Vert showed she was clearly the master at this, beating you, and everyone she came against*_

Vert: I suggest not underestimating the power of a goddess. ^^ _*Jiggle*_

 _*People notice this and sweat a little, but not really you. Vert does this all the time so you got used to it. Some guys call you lucky to have her as a roommate. You take it as a weird compliment, not sure if creepy or not..*_

Vert: _*She brings you to a select other few games, beating you and all competitors. When she games, she doesn't look that into the zone.. was.. she even trying?*_ My, no one can beat me still. I guess that shows the power of a Leanbox Goddess! ^^

You: I want to try to beat you.

Vert: _*She looks over and smiles at you, getting a little hyped from this challenge*_ Ara Ara~ A challenger approaches~

You: _*Absolutely, you said that without thinking. You look at her and her mischievous smile. She was in the zone now. People were looking at you and her, like it was some famous 1 v 1*_

Vert: If that's the case, I will choose what game. _*She then pulls out a game title you have not seen in a VERY long time*_ 1 v 1 me. ^^

You: _*She didn't even have to say the rest. You knew what map and with what guns. You sat down, the atmosphere tense. Why you wanted to try this was stupid but.. you were going to go for it anyways.*  
*As soon as the match starts, the two of you start running. Vert was in her element, and you.. were sorta in your element. She was racking up kills, but you were gaining on her. Sniper shots, throwing knives, where the only sounds heard in the entire room as people watched with full intention. Even Chika was watching from the doorway, knowing better to bother Vert while she was in the zone. She was staring at you. She wanted you to fail. She was grinning evilly. You were trying your hardest, you felt frustration slightly rise as you fought her. You were NOT expecting this kind of 1v1, but then again, this was Vert. In the end, Vert won, but just barely. You sigh, and offer your hand*_

You: GG.. _*You say with a sigh and a smile, looking over at Vert, who happily took your hand and shook it*_

Vert: You may have lost, but that kind of effort was what made this fun. I do like my games with challenges in them. So, how about you and I go home? I am sure you are a little stressed and I am willing to ease it as a friend. ^^

You: Fine fine, sounds fun. _*You smile at her and look around and see everyone going about their games and talking about their favorites, Chika in the doorway smile and chuckles to herself, and walks in*_

Chika: _*Chika would walk in to where she brought in the games and consoles*_ Dear sister!~ I got the games, maybe I can come over later and-

Vert: Not tonight Chika, maybe sometime during the weekend perhaps? If you could collect the console for me that would be splendid. ^^

Chika: Of course my darling sister!~ _*She goes over and gives you a glare, before starting to unplug things, purposely bending over much for the attention of the club members for just a moment, causing many people to look and turn red*_

Vert: _*She would hold your hand and lightly pull you towards the dorm. Once inside, she leads you to the living room, putting her bag down gently, and goes to the fridge, and pulls out some strawberries that she often enjoys, and goes back to the couch, and sits down properly. She pats her thighs gently, and says something unexpected*_ Put your head right here. ^^

You:… Pardon?  
Vert: Yes, trust me, I am sure you will enjoy this treatment. ^^

You:… _*You blush a lot. She was offering you to LAY on her THIGHS. You look over at her, and slowly make your way over, before getting your head on her lap, looking up at her, still blushing. You see the underside of her breasts, then see her smiling, gentle face*  
_ Vert: Now, open wide. ^^ *She pulls out a strawberry*  
You: ….. _*She was about to really do this. You look up at her, and blush red, before opening your mouth, feeling her hand pat the top of your head, very gently, and putting the strawberry in your mouth, you take a bite of it, and chew it a little before gulping it down. This treatment.. this.. this was out of this world. Her lap, incredibly soft. Her hand makes your head feel at peace, and looking at Vert made this all the better, the taste of the sweet strawberries just made this more relaxing. You eventually close your eyes, and just indulge. After a few strawberries, you hear her say something*  
_ Vert: Oh dear, if I am trying to destress you, then I am sure this will feel much better for you. ^^  
You: Hm? _*You raise a eyebrow, not opening your eyes, then you hear a noise, so you open your eyes*_

Green Heart: _*She would be staring right at you, smiling. Her CPU eyes intimidating you, and now you view of her under boob was.. enormous. She went up a size, and it looked like bare boob. You fight lower body instincts immediately, and just close your eyes.*_ I understand if you feel a little intimidated, but please, indulge in the sight of a true goddess. Its not everyday you see me like this, so do enjoy all the sights. ^^

You: _*You open your eyes slowly, blushing red.*_

Green Heart: _*She smile and bounces her chest. Her breasts bounce much more freely, and this just made you turn another shade of red*_ Ara Ara~, say "Ahhh~"

You: _*You blush as you do this, and feel the sweet strawberry juice flow down the insides of your mouth, chewing slowly as you feel Green Heart's bare hand brushing through your hair, making you feel so much more peaceful. This goes on, her soft, mature voice making you feel at peace, sometimes you look at her, and she looks at you, smiling. For a CPU form, she was quite calming and quite beautiful. This goes on for about an hour, before she speaks up*_

 __Green Heart: Do you wish to sleep? You seem like you are about to fall asleep, as expected. Perhaps you wish to cuddle in bed until you fall asleep? I will do that, only on two conditions.

You: _*You nod, knowing what they are.*_ Don't worry, I know the-

Green Heart: One: You let me in first so I may change. Two: Do not tell Chika or let Chika know. ^^

You:… * _Nothing.. about touching? You didn't expect those two, you were expecting something along the lines of no touching.. You ignore that, and just chill out*_ O-Okay.. V-Vert..

Green Heart: _*She smiles as she sits up, and floats over to the fridge, putting what little strawberries remained, and walked into your room, closing the door*_

You:… Jesus christ if Chika finds out I am dead meat.. _*You sigh, then hear the door open, as you see Green Heart out of her processor, and into some.. mature pajamas. You can see through them to her belly, but her breasts covered, minus the large cleavage. You get red and your jaw nearly drops and falls off*_

Green Heart: Come, let us indulge in sleep, together. ^^ _*She smiles as she flutters over and takes your hand, pulling you into your room, and pulls you into her room. She pulls you into her bed, which is quite soft and comforting.*_ Do not tell anyone that a goddess has slept with you~ ^^

You: You make it sound lewd..

Green Heart: Ara Ara~ Is that what's going through your mind?~ _*She rests besides you, and hugs you. Her body hear and soft skin pressing against yours, as she kisses your cheek teasingly*_ Now, have a good night dear.~

You: _*You blush red and nearly jump when you feel the kiss. She was REALLY flirty.. Thank god you self controlled yourself so well. You close your eyes, and almost instant tranquility befalls you.. Not because of the sleepy, beautiful goddess, but because of the fact that you will not have to wake up to a alarm the next morning, as it was the weekend. Time for a well deserved rest.*_

 **/Thank you so much for reading! I gave this one a little more oomph so I do hope you fans of Vert and Onee-sans enjoy this! Next up will likely be Noire! If not, Blanc! I would also like to thank my friend Zero for looking through for mistakes! Comments and feedback is appreciated, as I am already loving the comments I am seeing. Have a great day!/**


	3. Chapter 3: Noire!

Chapter Three:

Noire!

 **/Hello once again everyone! Welcome to Chapter three, with Noire this time! I read some comments and I appreciate the feedback and would like to try a few things! I will not be using Asterisks (*) for actions and just italics! I will also be spacing out the text more, I am aware some people prefer normal text than script text, but I honestly feel more comfortable with the script text, but I will still try to clean it up more, like no emotes and make it clearer for you, the reader, to see! Quotes will be added as well! Lets see if I can meet some of you readers in the middle, so to speak ^^! Enjoy!/**

 _Another day. You wake up to your alarm and hit it on time, like you were expecting it. You stretch and rub your eyes as you move your legs off your bed, continuing to rub your eyes before you look around the room. You notice Noire, your roommate, sleeping on her desk on top of some work and sigh. She said she wouldn't be up late this time doing work and studying but apparently, she stayed up a bit too late. You sigh and shake your head. Noire was a hard worker and always wanted to improve like she wanted to perfect herself, which involved studying all day and night, doing homework as soon as she got it. She was a straight A student definitely and a good study partner at that, even though some of your classes differ from hers, she can still help you out on some of those classes, after scolding you for not paying attention of course. Then she helps you even though she just scolded you.. You thought this was weird, then you figured it out. She's a tsundere. Often, she falls asleep at her desk because she stays up late studying material she doesn't understand or doing work she wants out of the way. You walk up to here and shake her lightly, then start walking away. Usually if you stick around too long, you wind up getting hit, usually a smack to the face. I mean, they can wake you up, but you prefer not to get smacked. You go to the bathroom quickly after shaking her, close the door and get into the shower. You clean yourself up, brush your teeth, and other things until you walk out fresh and clean.. in record time too! You walk out to the kitchen and grab the milk from the sink and pour yourself some cereal, and start to eat it. After a while, you finish up and start to scroll along your phone, then hear the door to the bathroom open. Oddly, you didn't even hear her walk out or close the bathroom door.._

Noire: "Jeez... You could've been a little bit softer when trying to waking me up..." _She gives you an annoyed look, flaunting out her hair._

You: "Maybe you would've heard the alarm if you went to bed on time..."

Noire: "Well I'm sorry for trying to be better in school! Maybe I would have stayed up later if you... you know..."  
You: "What? Studied with you?"  
Noire: "T-That's not what I was thinking! I was thinking… of... well-"

You: "Noire... was it even the class we share? Besides, I actually want to get a full night's sleep."

Noire: "C-Class...? O-Oh yeah it was! Y-Yeah I knew that! B-But I could've gotten to bed earlier if you would have just stayed up... Ugh! Whatever!" _Noire would then walk over to the fridge and bend over for just a moment, enough to expose her panties slightly before pulling out pudding and grabbing a plastic spoon. Sometimes you swear she does that on purpose, bending over that much._

You: "So, you got any plans today?"  
Noire: "P-Plans? W-Why do you ask?" _She seems to stand up straighter, looking over with a surprised expression._

You: "…Yeah, like... wanna go get something to eat later at the Cafeteria? Maybe hang out later and watch TV in the living room?"  
Noire: "…W-Well/.. I-I have a lot of plans with friends... B-But I can reschedule since we haven't done anything before like that! Besides! My sister can just hang out with her friends!" _How she says that sounds quite fishy for you, and as much as you want to press on about who these friends are, you figured that would actually be mean... You also notice something..._

You: "Noire are you.. blushing?"  
Noire: "W-What? N-No! Not at all! You must be still drowsy!" _She continues to eat her food quicker, turning away, blushing more, and acting more flustered.  
_ You: _You smirk and chuckle lightly. Honestly, it was fun teasing her. She was easy to fluster and easy to tease, so this can be done in any conversation._

Noire: "A-Anyways! I-Its nearly class time!" _She says that as she walks out into her room, grabbing her bag, and your bag._ "Don't get the wrong idea okay? I was just... wanting to make sure you don't accidentally walk out without your stuff is all...!" _She puts your bag next to you, as she walks over to the door, opening it and holding it open for you._ "… Well, come on! God you are slow..."

You: _With not much time to react, you put your bag on and start to walk out the door, with Noire following you out. As you both walk to your classes, you notice her take the same routes you do, but you don't say much until you step in front of your room. You turn to wave at her, and she just does a cute pout and keep walking... Before you step into your classroom, you can't help but notice some girl peeking around the corner of the other side of the hallway peering at you and Noire, before quickly disappearing._ "… Okay…" _You ignore it, and just go into your class._

 _After your second class, you walk out and decide to go back to your dorm and wait. After a small walk, you enter your dorm, into the living room, and just plop onto the couch. You lay down and continue to check your phone, and feel a presence behind you. You turn to check if it was Noire. Some girl with two braids, most wearing red, and with a big "K" on her chest, but that was not the most important thing. The thing that caught your attention was the automatic pistol she was holding. You realize this was the same girl from earlier. The one that was peering down the hallway. You gulp and look at her, and the gun.  
_ K-Sha: "… It must be nice being room mates with Noire!" _She says with a big smile, it would look cute if the gun wasn't in her hand and was somehow in YOUR dorm._

You: "… P-Pardon..?" _You decide to not freak out or press about the gun._

K-Sha: "Noire! You know, your... roommate... Your lovely... close... roommate…..." _Her eyes feel like they are piercing you._

You: "I mean, she does 'mom' me sometimes, picking stuff up after me-"  
K-Sha: _Her eyes widen_ "S-She touches your stuff?"

You: "Well, I mean I was going to clean it up.. I swear she knows I am and-"  
K-Sha: "You shouldn't make Noire work so much! Nice Noire.. Kind Noire.. Nooooire.." _She says that last one in a more sweet and girlish tone. You feel really creeped out._

You: "O-Okay... Um... One question... why are you in my dorm, how did you get in my dorm, and why do you have a gun...?" _You ask these all at once, unable to take the pressure as she got creepier. She sounded obsessed._

K-Sha: "Oh yeah! Why was K-Sha here... Oh!" _She looks like she came up with the reason... and then she points the gun at you, clicking something. You hope it was the safety going on as you jump back in fear._

You: "W-Woah! H-Hold on! Hold on!" _You beg for her to stop, thinking she was going to shoot._

K-Sha: "Stay away from Noire... Stay faaaar away. I don't think Noire should be your roommate, but should be mine... I will let you stay okay if you stay away from her... If you don't..." _Her eyes flash yellow for a brief moment_ "Noire will get a better roommate."

You: "Y-Yeah, stay away from Noire, g-got it!" _This girl was an absolute LUNATIC!_ "I-I never asked for this..."  
K-Sha: "Good! I will just be on my way then, if you hurt her.." _Her eyes turn to a yellow-gold glint, staring down at you, putting a hand to her cheek_ "I will hunt you down forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever-"  
 _The door to the dorm starts to unlock_

K-Sha: _She gasps_ "N-Noire is back! She is back early!" _She panics as she jumps through an open window and falls down into some bushes, making some noises as she jumps out, and begins to run away. Seems like what was supposed to be creepy monologue backfired... humorously._

Noire: "Huh?" _She walks in to you in an odd pose on the couch, and looks around_ "... Was... that you talking or something..?"

You: _You feel tempted to speak to her about the creepy cute girl that somehow got in.. you also realize that she jumped through an already open window... now you know how she got in._ "O-Oh sorry... just practicing some speech is all!"  
Noire: "Well... It sounded pretty creepy saying "and ever" that many times... I-I guess I am saying you are a pretty good actor!"

You: "Not as good as you when you are in your room alone?" _You can't resist. She sounds like she is acting when she is in the room alone and you have no reason why, but you assume its why she locks her closet doors._

Noire: "W-What?! Y-You can hear me in there?!" _She blushes complete red, like you caught her red handed on something._

You: "Oh, did I hit a sensitive subject Noire?"

Noire: "S-Shut up! A-Are you wanting to go eat or not?!" _She desperately tries to change the subject._

You: "Huh? Now? Noire we have a class together..."  
Noire: "Well, if you'd check your emails when you play on that phone of yours, you'd see that the classes can get canceled."

You: "… Sweet. Sure I think-" _You instantly remember "K-Sha" telling you to stay away from Noire._ "A-Ah... Well... I mean I have homework..."  
Noire: "Its not working, we are going to eat. I will help you out later!" _She pouts as she drops her stuff onto your bag, and grabs your hand and pulls you up, clearly trying force as an option._

You: "Noire... Stop..."  
Noire: _She looks back at you concerned. You feel... pity. You feel guilty as well. She seemed to really want to do this_ "W-What is it...?"  
You: "…" _No you only have to get out of this. I guess you can take a risk, she looks really sad right now. Definitely not in a cute pouty mood. You say the first thing that comes to your mind_ "Can you tell me why your console is better than the-"

Noire: "Well let me tell you everything! Starting with the specs of the Lastation!" _She snaps to a proud tone and look, tugging you along. She seemed to be quite proud of it all, talking in-depth about the entire console as soon as she heard you say "why your console is better". She tugs you along to the café, paying for you both, not missing a beat and wrapping up just in time_ "Any questions?" _She acts quite proud._

You: "No, not really... you actually covered everything I could ask for... but didn't you make some movie about slen-"  
Noire: "SHUT UP AND FIND A TABLE!" _She snaps at you and she pushes you out to get a table, plenty of people looking at you both, as you go find a booth and sit down, a tad embarrassed._

You: "Reminder... Never ask about her movie idea..." _You wait a little and see her walk over with two trays full of stuff. She looked proud as she set one in front of you and one across from you. She sits down at that one, and smiles at you.  
_ Noire: "... You're welcome for getting you your food, you never get a lot so... I made sure you got plenty." _She blushes slightly_ "Its like I do everything for you... W-Whatever, enjoy the food...!" _She starts to dig into her food._

You: "Well... Thank you Noire..." _You say before you start eating. Noire looks a little happy from hearing a simple thank you. You look up and around and feel your blood go cold once seeing K-Sha staring at you from afar_

Noire: "Oh, you know K-Sha too?"  
You: _You jump at that, making Noire raise an eyebrow. You really want to tell her the truth but.. That wasn't a fake gun she carried earlier._ "A-Ah... Well... See... I.. .You know... Saw her around often... with... uh..." _You see a girl in mostly blue, wearing a blue beret with a C on it sit beside her. "_ W-With her!"  
Noire: _She looks over and checks._ "Oh yeah, C-Sha. I wonder where the other two are.." _She takes another bite of her food, looking around, before she looks at a boy with silver hair._ "Ah, its Kei! Hey Kei, come sit with us!"

You: _You see the boy come over, and upon a closer look, you start to question if that was a boy actually.._ "Kei? Do.. You know Kei?"  
Noire: "She is my oracle.. You say her name like you know her.."  
Kei: "That depends. Lets see, does he know what gender I am?" _She sits down with some food on her plate, and gives a questionable smirk_

You: "…" _Shit. She sounds like both._ "… Uhm.. maybe.. Female..?"

Kei: "You sure about that?" _Her smug disappears, like she was disappointed._

You: "Male! Male! S-Sorry!"  
Kei: _She chuckles._ "You were right the first time, I am female, but I just wanted to see if I can mess with you. You seem quite prone to that. Let me guess, your time as Noire's roommate making it too easy to be the one messing with her in a conversation?"  
Noire: "Hey! I am still here!"

Kei: "I'm just teasing. Besides, it comes with the job. You learn how to control conversations in Business Economics 101."  
You: "Wait... If you are her oracle, then why are you here?"  
 _Suddenly, a pink haired girl pops out of nowhere, like... out from under the table.  
_ Neptune: "Generalized Plot Reasons!"  
Noire: _Noire shrieks and slaps Neptune._ "Neptune!" _She says angrily._

Neptune: _She would wobble backwards, trying to catch herself before falling backwards into a trashcan._ "Waaah!"

Noire: "Good. Where she belongs." _Noire angrily takes a bite of her food. She sounds pissed._

Kei: "You say that, yet you always like her coming over." _Kei chuckles._

Noire: "W-What? N-No I don't!"  
Neptune: "You know you love me Noire!" _She says, popping out suddenly again._

Noire: "Grrrr!" _She summons a rapier and holds it up angrily, like she was about to swing it._

Neptune: "Nepu!" _She jumps back and starts running._ "Nowa's angry! Nowa's angry! She's angry!" _She says that last one in a very convincing Australian-like accent.._

Noire: "Ugh..." _She unsummons her rapier and finishes up her food, looking over at you._ "W-Why haven't you been eating?" _She notices you still have more food on your plate.  
_ You: "You seem to be in a rush..." _You say jokingly, before she takes her spoon and take a spoonful of food and puts it up._

Noire: "O-Open wide..." _She puts the spoon to your mouth, looking at you expectantly._

You: "…" _You blush slightly as you open your mouth, and take the spoonful of food. You both don't say much besides Noire grumbling. Afterwards you finish the plate... then Kei chuckles._

Kei: "Well Noire, I had no idea you and your boyfriend were this close." _She says as she sips her drink with a wide smug._

Noire: "B-B-B-Boyfriend?!" _She says that loudly, and a glass breaks on the otherside of the cafeteria. You look over to see K-Sha staring at you, holding the remains of a broken glass cup. C-Sha was also looking at you along with two other girls, one short and yellow, the other taller and more gothic. You feel like you can still turn this around and not get filled with lead._

You: "H-Hey Noire, you want to head out before everyone starts to stare at us more?" _You say with slight urgency._

Noire: "Y-Yeah, lets go!" _She seems to be blushing brightly as she takes both of our trays, and walks out of the booth with haste.  
_ Kei: "You two have fun, I am meeting up with Histoire and Mina later to discuss some things." _She chuckles as she sips her drink._

You: _You get out of the booth as well, and find Noire grabbing your hand and pulling you away and out of the café, all the way back to your dorm. You both enter the dorm, and Noire just goes to sit at her desk, in her room, while you got to sit at your desk. You wish to relax and chill out. You still want to turn this around. All you had to do was stay away from her.. but you didn't want to leave the dorm after that death stare from K-Sha. You put on your headphones and fire up some games for a while, not bothering Noire for a while._

Noire: _She notes how quiet he was for a while. She didn't even bother looking back for a long time, think he was working on the homework he was talking about earlier, but she decides to check on you and turns her head, and is shocked to find you playing games, and no papers on your desk. She gets angry, realizing he made up a small lie to her, after all the help she offered on all his homework._

You: _You continue to play games, until you feel your headphones get pulled off and dropped onto the desk in front of you, spun around in your chair, only to have Black Heart stare right at you, slamming both hands onto your desk, as she was quite close to you._ "N-Noire?!"

Black Heart: "Don't 'Noire' Me! You tried to make up a small pathetic lie to avoid me earlier didn't you?" _She says to you accusingly. Black Heart's voice sounded superior compared to yours, and the fact she was leaning against your desk, her arms trapping you to your chair, and her face really close to your face, just made her much more dominant in this situation._

You: "W-Well… Um... I-I- "

Black Heart: "How dare you! What on earth could lead you to do such a childish thing!?"  
You: _You feel being a smart ass about getting up close and personal after trying to get time away from her would only escalate the situation. You didn't want to avoid her, you just didn't want to get hurt. It was time to come clean._

 _You:_ "Okay… Look, its time to come clean. Noire, I don't hate you... In fact, I can understand why you are so angry. You help me all the time, you do all these things for me, and I just do something like that, giving off that I was just using you for my own gain... But that's not the truth. I... That K-Sha girl came in and she threatened if I spent more time near you or anyt- " 

Black Heart: "Is K-Sha really doing this again?"  
You: "… Eh?"

Black Heart: _She groans, quite annoyed._ "She did this a long time ago, except this was to my sister. Look, I understand why you wanted to avoid me, but she gets jealous and is quite obsessed... I made sure I was not her roommate after I caught her in my room one time, sleeping on the bed. I knew this would happen if we were roommates so... I took my chances and went with you. Admittingly, it was a better choice because you are clean, you aren't smelly, you shower daily, you don't pry or try looking into my closet and you will NEVER… and that you work hard. There is room for improvement of course… same can be said about my sister but you remind me of her, constantly working hard and trying in class."

You: "… W-Well... Thanks, but what about K-Sha?"

Black Heart: "I will talk to her and tell her to apologize. I knew that 'and ever and ever' thing I heard was too familiar…" _She shudders lightly, then looks at you._ "I must say... That was quite a cute heartfelt confession you made there." _She smirks at you._

You: "…" _You blush. Yeah, in this form she was no push over, usually you were doing the teasing, but she knew she can do the teasing in this form, especially how she positioned herself now._ "W-Well Noire, I was just... not wanting you to get the wrong idea is all..."

Black Heart: "You know, you have been teasing me all this time, but now I get to enjoy in your embarrassment." _She smirks. Oh god, what is she going to do?_

You: _You feel yourself get grabbed, and pulled over to her bed, and tossed up onto it, the scent strong here, but you look over to see her turning your game off... after saving it of course, then turns to you with a smug look, and goes over to her closet, and opens it up with a key, pulling out black pajamas, fit for her HDD's size. You couldn't help but notice several.. no, MANY different questionable outfits._ "What were those-"

Black Heart: "Do you wish to get knocked out and thrown into your bed or are you going to shut your mouth about it?"  
You: "Lips are sealed! I saw nothing!" _You say quickly, not wanting to piss her off again._

Black Heart: "Good. Then you shall stay right there." _She smirks as she walks out to the bathroom and changes. You can't help but blush red at the thought. You soon look over to see her in the doorway, wearing quite sexy lingerie, making you blush complete red._ "What's wrong, never seen the beauty of the Lastation CPU before?" _She says this with confidence as she walks over to the bed, and floats up and onto it, slipping under the bed, and pulling you onto her, smirking._

You: "G-God.. W-Why aren't you like this all the ti-" _You feel a hand go over your mouth, shutting you up, as I feel your head press against one of her breasts, definitely shutting you up._

Black Heart: "I suggest you watch what you say to a goddess, not many get to spend a nice with one, so for being such a good person, I give you this special permission. It is best to not soil it with your smart ass mouth." _She smirks as she rests on the pillow. You can feel her body heat, and her soft, soft skin. Not to fact she was quite covered but had such a select pair of pajamas for bed. She clearly didn't want you to see her in her full glory, but more of what she lets you see._

You: "F-Fine.." _You shush down, and rest against her more. You slowly close your eyes as you let darkness envelope, and drift off to sleep, into the weekend._

Black Heart: _She hugs onto you as you fall asleep, smiling and blushing slightly, taking a deep breath as she snuggled in with the cute roommate she lived with._

 **/I hope you enjoyed! Wow 14 pages! Boy I need to stop escalating ^^;.. I sure hope you all enjoyed a few changes I made in here! Give feedback for what you think about all this and the format! I truly appreciate feedback everyone and up to change if it's in my comfort zone! Next up is definitely Blanc! Have a wonderful evening and have a great day!  
Note from Editor:  
Hey guys I'm Zero, I've been doing the editing for the last 2 parts of this little series going on right now, I worked a bit harder this time compared to Vert's chapter, so sorry about that! But I hope you enjoy the effort of the writer and mine as an editor to the fullest!  
/**


	4. Chapter 4: Blanc!

Chapter Four:

Blanc!

 **/Hello again! Not much to say except sorry about the wait, and that the long-awaited Blanc chapter is here! I do hope you all enjoy this chapter, and should I slow down, expect the reasons to be college of course! Enjoy!/**

 _Another day. You used to wake up to your alarm, which frankly immediately gets you up and going in its loud and drilling noises. But this time there was no alarm. Your roommate Blanc wanted to try waking you up in a different fashion, because she frankly hates the noise period. So, you go along with it seeing that you are open to new things. As the time hits you are still sound asleep, but Blanc looks at the alarm's time and slowly gets out of bed and walks over to your bed. She puts a hand on you, and gently shakes you._

Blanc: "Hey... It's morning..."

You: _Still sound asleep. The shakes didn't do much._

Blanc: "Come on... wake up please..."

You: _Your breath softly in your blissful sleep._

Blanc: _She would grow a little ticked off, and look at you slightly annoyed._ "Come on! Wake up!"

You: … _You resume breathing softly. You dream about your household pet cuddling against you._

Blanc: "Tch! I said…" _She grabs the bottom of your mattress._ "WAKE THE FUCK UP ASSHAT!" _She then flips it over entirely. You wake up in time to get springs of the bed frame in your face._

You: "W-What the hell?! B-Blanc, get me out of this!" _You say as the side of your face was pressing onto the side of the springs and feel your mattress get pulled off of you and smacks against the floor. You sigh in relief, but instead of getting lifted off, you feel her grab your leg, pull you off, swing you up in the air and smack your body against the soft mattress, making you let out a "OOF!" as the wind got sort of knocked out of you._

Blanc: "Next time is say "wake up", YOU BETTER DAMN WELL WAKE UP!" _She groans as she grabs a fresh dress and some other clothes from her drawers, walking out._

You: _You roll around on the mattress slightly out of slight soreness. Yeah Blanc may be pretty adorable and cute in her adorable PJs, but when she gets pissed off... That's a whole different story. Its pretty surprising how pissed off and strong she is when she... well... its safe to say she is not as gifted and not as tall as most girls, which only adds on the surprise of the fact_ "Damn... Ah…" _You slowly get up, rubbing your back, and stretching a little. You go and grab yourself a fresh pair of clothes. You decide to just wait until you can get to the shower and not try to hurry her up, so you go collect your books for the day, grabbing papers and putting them in, getting ready for the day. By the time you are done, she would have already finished… rather quickly. You noticed she does these quickly, and you suspect she gets done with things quickly to read her books as this is not the only thing she finishes easily and rather quickly._

Blanc: _She would just walk back in, and grab a book. Her face seemed neutral again... thankfully. And as she collects things you take this time to go take your shower, going in and doing all your needs, medicine, showering, brushing your teeth and etc._

You: _By the time you are done, you go back out and walk into the kitchen in your clean clothes, and see Blanc reading a book, while eating toaster waffles. Simple and quick breakfast. You don't mind. She seems to cut shortcuts a lot. Probably doesn't like wasting time that can be used to read a book, but you are unsure if this applies to old and new books, as in ones she read, or ones she has not read. You suspect that she does not care if she already read it, she might just love reading in general. Doesn't matter. You go and take the remainder of the toaster waffles, get maple syrup on them, and begin to eat them. You both sit in silence for a while…_

Blanc: "… My sisters may come over to take me to class. So if they bug you, just keep a distance from the pink one. She does the pranks… most of the time." _She had two little sisters. You questioned how they were in this school but you don't think its wise to ask Blanc that question, out of fear of getting smashed._

You: "Noted- Wait they prank?" _You say this in surprise._

 _Blanc: "_ Yes. It's a thing that they often do. Don't be surprised if you find them drawing on your bag or stuffing a miniature yeti plushie in your pencil case or something _." She puts a slice of waffle in her mouth_

You: "… That's… sorta weird but okay... I doubt these kids would do that but... I will keep my distance, Blanc." _You look at the book, and notice it was a different book than yesterday's_ "Wait… Are you on a new book already?"

Blanc: "Sometimes I finish a book in a day."

You: "… Huh. You sure make time to read."

Blanc: "Yeah, I pretty much do. When there is time I can multi-task with a book, I read. Though Mina always tells me not to read at the table." _Ah yes Mina. She was Blanc's oracle and... Pretty cute and motherly too. She seems to be that especially to Rom and Ram, catching her lecturing them one day for what you can assume was pranking someone, after learning what Blanc's sisters normally do._

You: "Sounds like everyone with phones tod-" _Right as you say that, the door bell rings a bunch of times._

Blanc: "That's them. I wonder if they have that book I asked for." _I stand up, collect my bag and put my plate into the sink and walk over to the door and open it._ "Hello girls, how are-"

 _A book falls onto the ground from above the door, and lands on it's pages._

Blanc: "…"

Ram: "Awh nuts! It didn't hit her! It's like a total bummer, if you had boobies like Vert you would have totally caught it!"

Rom: "Bouncy Bouncy Catch...!"

Blanc: _I stare at the book, knowing how wrinkled it is if it lands like that. I look at the two as a shadow covers my eyes, and my left eye glows red, looking at the twins and summoning a really big hammer._ "You little runts! I was expecting that book for an entire damn week!"

Ram: _Ram starts to laugh and run, tugging Rom along._ "Blanc's angry!" _The two would start to run, but run right into a big figure, a woman with long hair, in what looks like attire for a Professor or a college student who freshly graduated._

Mina: "I knew you both would try this..." _She sighs as she walks forward, and holds my hand out to Blanc._ "Blanc please, this is a dorm, if you break something or hurt anyone you will get into serious trouble! Please calm down before this escalates!"

You: _That was Mina. These girls seem to really calm down with her around... infact, it seems like Blanc has calmed down, as her hammer has been unsummoned, and she seemed to walk over to the book. She still looks pissed, but she picks up the book anyways._

Blanc: "Damn brats. Thank god I don't have a dorm with you both." _She says this as she starts to straighten out pages._

Mina: "As for you two, you better apologize to your sister. You know how rude it is to make fun of someone's appearance!"

Rom: "S-Sorry Blanc ..." _She says shyfully, standing behind Mina, seemingly shy of you, who was peeking around the corner, interested in the commotion._

Ram: "Sorry! Sorry… You should have caught it, but like sorry okay?"

Mina: "That's better! Blanc, are you ready for class?" _She says this with a friendly smile._

Blanc: "Lets just go. Come on. I am already pissed off enough." _I turn to my roommate, looking right at you_ "I'll see you in our last class… Remember that I have the book, so we are going to have to share it, so if you need me to tell you anything about the characters…" _She seemed to calm down a lot on the subject… You think she is blushing a little. You aren't sure because she turns away and walks to the girls waiting for her._

Ram: "Blanc and her room mate sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-" _She would cut herself off as she began to run away, as Blanc summoned her hammer again and started chasing her, shouting many obscene things at Ram as she ran away from her older sister laughing._

 _You sigh and shake your head as you go inside and collect your bag, ready for the classes for today. You ignored what Ram was saying. Just a kid being a kid so nothing to worry about. As for Blanc, you assume she is just excited to be teaching what she read to you, like a teacher teaching a student. She was excited about reading after all, so it would make sense. You start your day with your few classes, working hard on plenty of them, taking breaks between them all. Before your big class with Blanc, you decide to go get some food from the café before it starts. You walk over to it and pay for entry. You enter, looking at some food choices and just pick up a few things, sitting down and munching on your snack. You look around the café and notice there is not many people. The few people here are some girl with blue hair and headphones on, another girl with what looks like a hat that is similar to a wizard hat, and some girl with red hair and can easily be described as a combination of a maid and a nurse. You see some girl on some yellow ball, and she looks younger than Rom and Ram. You can compare this because there is a table with Rom, Ram, and Blanc sitting together. You seem a little surprised. You can't hear what they are saying, but you can see them talking. You only see Blanc's back, and the faces of Rom and Ram, which has some traces of food on their mouths. Blanc would pick up a napkin and gently hold their colored hats, wiping the food off of each of her sister's faces. For someone who can easily be pissed off, she sure has quite the soft spot for her sisters. She sure can be solitary and sure can get destructive if she gets pissed off, but seeing her clean her sister's faces of food and even sitting down with them to eat really does show why she is their sister- She just put a book down. You facepalm. You were appreciating her, but then you see the book and realize she was reading that entire time. You just roll your eyes and quickly finish your snack before she gets up. You quickly eat up and put your tray away, before going over to your last class. You enter the room and sit in your seat. Soon you see Blanc enter the classroom, with her normal neutral face. She sits right besides you, and pulls the book out infront of you and her._

Blanc: "Here. We will need this for today." _She simply says, as she presses her shoulder to yours. Now this would be normal if class started... which it didn't. You look over at her, and she doesn't budge. She just continues reading the book, turning the page as she kept reading._

You: _Just as you were about to ask why she was so close, the teacher walks in and sets her stuff down. Class has now started, so its too late to ask. As class goes on, Blanc reviews everything for you. Some stuff you knew, but some things you didn't know. You let her because this book was one you could not get into, so having Blanc tell you many things was very help throughout the class._

Blanc: "So, basically his end goal was to not actually get rich and famous, but to actually find what would make him feel happy, which was to find his true love-"  
Teacher: "Class is now dismissed."

Blanc: "… Already?" _She looks at her phone, which... was on 90% battery. Wow she never checks that for sure._ "Hm... Well. Do you think you got everything?" _She looks at you curiously... she was still pressing against you still. She looks like she didn't even notice._

You: "Well… Not really, you pretty much explained just about everything about the book. Somethings I didn't even consider thinking about Blanc."

Blanc: _She would smile, like she was happy and content with her effort._

You: "But why are you so close still?"  
Blanc: "…" _She just gives you a stare._

You: "…" _You stare back._

Blanc: "… Idiot." _She puts a hand on your shoulder and shoves you away and off your chair, as she starts to put things in her bag, her cheeks pale red._

You: _You fly off your chair and onto the floor, groaning. Some people look over at you in curiosity as you get up. You walk over to your chair and grab your bag, looking over at Blanc who would just be patiently be waiting, with a ticked off face. You put your bag on and look right at her._ "Alright… You ready? I can really use something to eat.."

Blanc: "… You are hungry huh.." _Her pissed off look seems to have changed to be a look of curiosity and deep thought._

You: "Yeah, that's what I mean. Maybe we can swing around to the café or-"

Blanc: "Lets go home." _Suddenly she grabs you and starts to pull you along, attracting glances from people, curious of what was going on. Later you both make it home to your dorm, and Blanc pulls you inside. She has had her grip on you the entire time and you have the faintest idea why. She would then drag you into the room you both share and put you in it. She would go into her closet and pull out something pink. You can't tell what it is, but she would walk out, and only says one thing to you._ "Stay." _Before closing the doors._

You: _You would be inside your room for an hour, playing on a device that was a tablet and controller, and was the console itself. The game you play reminds you of a game where you used a water hose to go around levels. As you think, you hear a knock on the closed door._

Blanc: "Okay. Come out to the kitchen." _She would not open the door, but regardless you were curious anyways._

You: _You raise an eyebrow and pause the game, before hopping off your bed and going to the door and opening it. You walk down to the kitchen, looking into it, and blushing as you notice Blanc wearing an apron that goes all around her body but that would seemingly expose more skin on her chest, like it was expecting a cleavage. In her hands is a pot full of fried rice with vegetables, cut up and cooked._ "B-Blanc...?"

Blanc: "You said you were hungry and… Well… the book yesterday was actually a cook book."

You: "You read cook books..?"

Blanc: "…" _She would set the pot down on the counter._ "I just wanted to cook for you one day to show how thankful I am to have you as a roommate. I do get a little rough and... I just wanted to say thank you for putting up with me. Mina wanted me to get a room mate that was not you so... here I am. With you. You aren't that bad, I thought you would be much worse actually. Loud and inconsiderate. Smelly and sloppy. You seem to respect my space and.. well.. You are not that bad looking.." _She says this last part a little quieter, a small blush surfacing on her face._

You: "What was that?"

Blanc: "I said are you going to eat or not? You said you were hungry." _She says slightly annoyed...but her blush getting a bit brighter._

You: _You smile at her and walk over, patting her head and going to the pot, and getting yourself a big batch of fried rice, smiling as you fill your bowl up and go sit down. She would do the same and eat with you. The food tasted pretty good, seems to have a little too much of some liquid, but besides that it was great and tastes good. You both eat a few bowls before finishing the pot, sighing as you look over at her, and stand up._ "Wow Blanc.. that was good.. had a bit too much of some sauce but ...besides it being your first time cooking it was great." _You smile at her happily._

Blanc: "I didn't actually think it would turn out good on my first go either, but.. hearing you say you like it, really makes me happy." _I smile at him and put the put and dishes in the sink, and start to clean them_

You: "Also.. what was the outfit for?" _You say as you lay down on the couch, sighing from your full belly._

Blanc: "Oh, it was just to not stain my white dress… Do you like it?" _I would look over at him with a little blush._

You: It does look good, but I think it was meant for people with larger breasts.

Blanc: "…" _She stops cleaning._

You: _You don't even realize how badly you messed up until you hear the transformation noise, and look over to see White Heart at the sink, holding a scary sized axe._ "U-Uh.. B-Blan-"  
White Heart: "What the fuck did you SAY ABOUT MY TITS YOU FUCKING BASTARD?!" _She spins around and flies at you, holding up the axe angrily, yelling at you as she holds it up and swings down at you_

You: _You scream in absolute fear, then blackness is all you see as you are knocked unconscious._

White Heart: _She would be huffing in anger, looking at you. You lived that by the skin of your teeth, as the axe would be mostly slowed down by the couch it sliced into, making it slow down, but just knocking you unconscious._ "… Lucky asshole. You are lucky I don't feel like you deserve another one." _… She looks at you completely knocked out, and sighs, grabbing you and picking you up, floating over to the bedroom, and putting you in your bed… and pats your head once, leaving and blushing a little, to go finish up cleaning, leaving you to stay in your... "Forced deep sleep.""_

 **/And that's all! I do hope you all enjoy! This chapter was helped by two people! My friend Blazed for some jokes ideas this chapter, and Zero for being my editor! I do hope you all enjoy! Also, leave feedback for who you want, Peashy, or Adult Peashy! I am thinking of Peashy (Of course no lewd things) because of the jokes! Just a warning, these jokes will strongly differentiate between each other so leave a comment who and why and I may consider it! I hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time!/**


	5. Chapter 5: Plutia!

Chapter Five:

Plutia! 

**/Hello again! Sorry for the long hiatus, college has been on my back and all that jazz! I have also been stuck, seeing how I already did Chapters 1-4 in script text, but I wanna update that to normal text, seeing how I don't want to be in full trouble of course ^^! I want to thank those for sticking around for this story, its not dead and infact I have another story based off an long and cherishable RP that has been going on for about a year now! Of course you won't have much to go off of at first, but as you progress you'll learn! ^^ Anyways! I have decided two things! One, I will do BOTH Peashys, think of it as an alt universe or something, as there are pleeeenty of jokes to be made! Second, I may remake Chapters 1-4 out of script text, but I'd like to hear from you all personally! I hope you enjoy!/**

 _Another day. The alarm would go off, signaling another day to get up for school. As usual, for you this meant that you have to roll over and hit the alarm button, as usual. Your roommate, Plutia, absolutely was not budged by the alarm that rings in your ears every morning, which amazes you. It amazes you to the point where you believe she would not wake up to any noises except smell, based off of past experiences of her wandering into the kitchen from the smell of pancakes. With your eyes closed, you decide to hit the snooze a few times. You try to roll over.. but cannot. You try again, and fail. It feels like something is weighing on you. You open your eyes, starting to get annoyed by your alarm, and look down to see Plutia, hugging you, and dead asleep. Now as cute and adorable as this looks, there was a few things wrong. One, that she was cuddling you with no consent.. like anyone would care.. Two, how she was weighing you down and you can't move to smack the snooze or off the alarm.. and Three, waking her up from sleep is only for emergencies. Period._

 _You continue to struggle, trying to wiggle out of her iron grasp, but it was no use. She was latched onto you. You'd wish you could bask in how cute she was being, but.. honestly, that alarm was REALLY annoying you. You wiggle more to the side with her hugging you, asleep, and finally, after a few minutes, smack the snooze button. You feel a rush of relief, knowing you won't have to deal with it now. You continue to look down at Plutia, but she was just still asleep. She would not get up. She only gets up on her own, unless Histoire did. How Histoire, one of the College's new history teachers, gets a freebie when it comes to waking her up with screaming and yelling is absolutely beyond you. You look down, and look at her precious, adorable face.. She looked like she was in bliss, purefully enjoying her sleep, just like a dog gently snoring as you walk up to it quietly, and watch it sleep so peacefully. Truly a sight to hold precious to your-  
_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

… _You remember you hit snooze. Not the off button. You reach over again, trying to hit the button. Your finger is prodding it, grazing the button gently.. You just want to hit it! You try jamming your finger but it just moves the alarm back a little. You look at it, a little more angrily. This was starting to make you grumpy as you slide over more, starting to hang over the bed, and jam your finger against the alarm, shutting it off. You feel SO relieved. This time it was NOT on snooze. You try to move over onto your bed but feel the weight of Plutia weigh you down, enough to make your lower half stay on the bed, but your upper half to hang upside down. This was a predicament, because you already feel all that blood going right to your head. You try to pull up back onto the bed, but to no avail. Plutia wasn't letting go either, sadly. You already start to feel dizzy from all the blood rushing to your head. You try to lift up more, only to fail again. You start to become desperate, and consider the final, worst case scenario option: Kick your legs against Plutia to let her go. She was still dead asleep, and this could probably save you plenty of time! Worst case is she gives you a stare and.. transforms again, which sends shivers down your spine. You look at her and notice your PJs.. then you realize instead of wiggling out of her grasp, you can just wiggle out of your clothes! Talk about smart thinking! You would grab your PJ's and try to wiggle out, one wiggle.. two wig-_

 _ **CRASH.**_

 _Just two wiggles, and you feel yourself slide free.. your head hitting the floor along with the rest of your body, but you were free! You stand up, in your underwear and notice that her covers trail off her bed and.. to your bed.. Just why in the world did she want to sleep with you? You figure its just her nature to cuddle while she sleeps since.. well.. she does it a lot. Like, A LOT. You see her sleeping sometimes in class, and its your job to wake her up and keep her awake. Often you help her study, which she manages to do barely. She seems to like listening to you.. even though sometimes she winds up as an airhead, she listens.. enough? It doesn't matter, she is doing.. okay in school thanks to your help, but it definitely weighs in on you since you are the one helping her learn and such._

 _You collect some clothes quietly while Plutia to sleep peacefully, letting her cuddle against the PJs she pretty much hold onto while you slid out of them. You would quietly make your way to your bathroom and take a shower, brush your teeth, take meds and everything you usually need to start off your mornings. Afterwards you make your way to the kitchen and decide to start making some pancakes. The moment the first audible sizz is heard from the pan, you can hear some rustling from the other room, and the soft footsteps of Plutia in her plush shoes make her way to the kitchen, where she would pop her head in._

 __"I smell something gooooood!" _She'd instantly say as she popped her head around. She looked drowsy and she sounded drowsy.. This was her normally._

"Yeah, just making some pancakes.. Uh.. You sleep good?" _You were curious if she was aware of what happened this morning in bed.._

"Mhmmmmm! I slept soooooo goooood! I couldn't sleep because I left my doll with Neeeeppy, so I didn't haaaave anything to cuddle! Then I looked over at you, and you were reeeeally asleep, so I decided to go into yoooour bed, and cuuuddle youuuu!" _She would say this proudly. She seemed really happy about this.._

"You could have asked before just.. jumping into my bed.." _You'd say with a short sigh_

"Buuut I didn't wanna waaake you..!" _… She brings up a good point..  
_ "Well.. Alright fine, good point. You hungry? I got breakfast being made right now, so if you wanna go get into the shower really quick.. and not fall asleep in there again.." _You blush a little at the thought of having to enter the bathroom while she is using it.._

"Okeeeeee!" _With that smile and confirmation, she would make her way to the bathroom slowly, and after several seconds you hear the door close. Plutia was slow at doing something, but she got them done.. most of the time. Depends if she feels like going to sleep._

 _Some time passes, like about an hour before you hear the door open up, just to see Plutia walk out, yawning as she.. put on the same pair of PJs and the same Pajama shoes.. You could wonder if she put on a different pair of panties but.. that's.. lewd.. She would sit down at the table and kick her legs softly before having her plate served infront of her, complete with butter and maple syrup. You sit across from her and start to dig in. You had class in 30 minutes. Plutia also has class but it is at another time, like an hour from now. She would then begin to pipe up, looking at you with a happy smile  
_ "Did yooooou sleep good? You loooooked soooooo happy and sooooo peaceful!"  
"Well I did sleep nice, until the alarm part of this morning happened.."  
"Hmmm….?" _She tilts her head, giving a questionable look  
_ "Well, You sorta weighed me down and I couldn't hit snooze.. You aren't heavy, my muscles were asleep at that point.. and.. I didn't want to wake you." _Not because you looked like an dog or anything, but because I don't want to wake you up..  
_ "Ooooh! Weeeell why didn't chu? I don't miiiind if you neeeed to geeet uuup! Juuust don't wake me uuuup!"  
 _That.. made absolutely no sense, to get up would wake her up.._ "But.. Nevermind.."  
 _She would smile, then put a mouthful of pancakes into her mouth. You would just continue to eat your food, swallowing your pancakes as you check your phone. 10 minutes until class-  
_ "10 MINUTES?!" _Seeing that you would quickly stuff your mouth full of pancake as you rush to get your bag, your wallet, and everything else. Plutia would just continue to slowly eat her pancakes as she watches you run around to get all your stuff together, and finally watches you get your shoes on, and speaks up._

"Haaaave fuuuun! I will seeee you in the laaaast claaaass!"  
"I will, just make sure you get to your class in an hour okay?"

 _She gives you a big smile and a thumbs up_ "Okaaaaay! Baaaaaai!"

 _And with that, you would depart from class, full with breakfast and.. well ready as you'll ever be. You worry about Plutia not getting to class, not because you are like a father, you just don't want to see her fail because she did not attend the classes. Today was a long day, but you understand the material given in all your classes, and you wind up in your final class, waiting for Plutia. She seemed to not have gotten here on time so far.. she has about 5 minutes before class starts.. Suddenly, the door opens up with Plutia in some adorable purple school attire, carrying a plushie of what looks like her friend Neptune. She would skip her way over to you, and plop right next to you. You look at her, for once she wasn't in her PJs.. Seemed like a miracle, but you smile at her, and she gives you an even bigger smile_

"So, how was your day so far?" _You would ask her this, waiting for the teacher to come in._

"Gooooood! I was having a gooood day, then I got math, but I got tiiired.. so I sleeept the last 30 minutes ooooff! It was suuuuch a good sleep! Neeeppy was with me when we sleeeept!"  
"…" _Of course this happened._ "Well just don't sleep in this class, I don't think Histoire will allow you to fall asleep."

"Hiiiisty shooould! I beeeen woooorking soooo much!" _She would pout a little sadfully. This was just her trying to get pity, but with a face she makes only makes it much more harder to resist._

 _Just as you respond, you hear the door open up, and in comes the teacher, riding on a book, and a happy smile, and just as she comes up front, a student upfront wearing glasses and black parted hair, next to a kid with fuzzy green hair, would stand up, and shoot his arm out straight, his hand flat, aiming at the teacher_

"TEACHER! You are approximately 3 minutes late! That is 3 minutes off the teaching time we can have! You should be more careful to not be late for history class!"  
 _The green haired boy would speak up and nudge the black haired boy_ "L-Lida! Sit down! It's a normal thing for her to be 3 minutes off!"  
 _Histoire would gasp and acknowledge this, nodding_ "Oh dear, forgive me for being 3 minutes late. I know how some of you are thrilled to expand your education, so please forgive my tardiness. ^3^"

 _Plutia would smile and wave at Histoire, who would wave back, and she would promptly begin the lesson. Over the course of the class, you subconsciously nudge Plutia, making sure she does not fall asleep. At first, you did this on your own time, but over the course of your time with Plutia you just learned to do it subconsciously. You'd listen to Histoire intently, making sure to write everything down. How Histoire explained History was quite.. in-depth and very explanatory. She really knew how to make it sound like some story.. except Plutia, who dozed off a few times. You seriously don't get Plutia.. Atleast it was adorable to watch her when you nudged her those times to wake her up. Before you know it, the class ends, and the boy with black hair quickly collects his stuff and waves off to Histoire before leaving, the boy with green hair chasing after him, calling his name to slow down. You turn to Plutia and tell her class is over, and just as you look up, you Histoire giving her the stink eye. She_ _looked_ _like she had something sour to say, but she appears to have kept it in. Thanks should go to you._

"You ready Plutia? Come on, lets go get home."  
"Huuuuh? Oooh! Okaaaay! Lets go hoooome and sleeeeeep!" _She would say happily as she got her stuff together into her bag, and grabbed her doll as she would follow you outside the door. You were planning on doing homework and maybe dinner, not sleeping. You'd probably have to make dinner for her as well, and help her do her homework-_

"The hell you doing with a plushie in College?"  
 _You would cringe at that. You know immediately who that went to, but know who it came from. You turn around and see Plutia already turned around, pointing at herself.  
_ "Meeeee? Ohhh! Its just a hooooobby! I looooove sewing my frieeeeends together!"  
 _The punk would look over, raising an eyebrow_. "Yeah, you are some kid. You stupid or something? Got dropped on the head as a kid?"

 _This was obviously some punk trying to look cool. Everyone around him looked at the punk, not out of anger, but out of fear, because the atmosphere suddenly sent chills up your spine..  
Plutia would respond with a smile, still. _"Aaaare you just beeeing like Nooooire and wanting me to make you a pluuuushie?"  
"Yeah, sure I will. I'll just take yours." _He says casually as he grabs one arm of the plushie/doll, and starts to pull hard, which Plutia just held on, not trying to pull back  
_ "I woooouldn't do that if I weeere yoooou..~" _She would give him a look.. A shadow was over both of her eyes._  
"Or what? You going to hit me with the plus-" _Just as he said that, Plutia pulled her hand backwards. For a moment you thought the doll would tear into two, but it didn't even seem to be torn, as it flew out of his hands, and Plutia would swing back with it, smacking the punk with the plushie, and instead of the plushie gently hitting him, it actually sent him into a concrete wall, making him coil in pain._ "W-What the hell..?!"

 _Plutia would stare at the punk, with a smile as the shadow covered her eyes._ "I waaaarned you!~ Now I get to do something that Neppy said was okaaaaay!~" _She would then begin to glow white. Everyone in the hall would be staring. These people not only were not bullies, they were specifically warned by rumor to not peeve Plutia off.. now they get to see why. Plutia would slowly grow in form until she was the size of a fully sized adult, her entire hair color changed, her cup size, her plushie turned into a sword, and.. overall, it was like some dominatrix. Iris Heart would stand before the punk, who was now quivering in complete regret._

"Awh~, What's wrong little baby? Quivering like a baby in preschool? You know this is college right dear?~" _The punk would not respond, which only made IH pull out a whip, and smack him across the cheek with it_ "You know its rude to not speak when spoken to, right hun?~ Maybe you came to college not to bully poor nice girls, but for re-education.~"  
 _The word "Re-Education sent shivers down your spin._

"L-Leave me alone! D-Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" _The punk begged for mercy, but IH would only smile._

"I can't have fun like this. We haven't even started the fun. Oh well. There is a way to stop it if you want me to stop it anytime soon.~" _She would have a mischievous smirk. She was planning something._

"P-Please! Anything! Pleeeease!-"  
"You refer to me as your Mistress."  
"P-Please my mistress! Forgive me!"

 _IH would smirk then look at him, licking her lips_. "Since you claim to be a college boy,then you must be pretty smart right?~ I will give you a hint to the safe word. It's the 700th word in the English dictionary.~"

… _.Oh.. god.. This is going to be a while, seeing how the punk's pupils shrunk. He would try to escape, only to get his arms both grabbed, a whip wrapping around his wrists as she stuck them between a locker's handles. IH would smirk and pull out her sword whip, looking at the punk, before saying the two dreaded words that would echo throughout all of the student's heads that evening._

" **PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!~** " _"Punishment time" would go on for about an hour and a half, before the punk finally figured out the first 700 words of the English language. After he figured it out, IH would smile and pull out her whip from the handles and let the punk free.. he.. didn't even move, just quivered on the ground in fear and pain. She would turn to you, and bend down right infront of you, as you'd back against a wall flat, not wanting to get any form of punishment. You are in college. You tell me when you have time to recover from IH._

"Come on. We are going home now. I am sure everyone here is now amused.." _She'd turn to them all._ "Right?~"  
 _People would quickly start to leave the hallway, all nodding and agreeing hastily. She would turn back to you and grab you by the collar, and get.. really.. really close to your face. You literally can feel the head off her skin close. The glow from her HDD Eyes glowing in your face kind of close. This.. was kind of lewd.. and a bit arousing, seeing how much attention she was giving you, but you weren't concerned. You were afraid if she was about to give you some "Punishment Time"_

"You know why you aren't like him right now right?~"  
 _You can feel the hot air from her breath on your face._

"Y-Yeah.. M-My Mistress?" _You correct yourself at the last moment, saving yourself._

"Good. Keep it that way, I like my pets obedient and good. You are one of my personal favorites~. Now, lets go home. I'm hungry~." _She would then turn around and grab you, pulling you along as she walked with a strut. You try your best to not directly look at her rear. Just from your peripherals, you can see curves. Definitely, those were curves. You'd make your way home, and as soon as you made it home, you would start to make food, her disappearing for a while into her room.. you didn't bother asking. You soon finished making some food for each other, a nice hot meal on a plate as you serve it in two plates, putting them down, before going to the room and telling her dinner is ready. You had no clue if she was in HDD or not, but.. it's best if you play it safe. Just as you step away, the door opens up to Plutia, back in PJs, yawning and bouncing down to the kitchen_

"Yaaaaaay..! Foooood! I'm sooooooo hungry!" _She would happily plop down into her seat and start to dig in. Food and sleep. Those definitely made her tick. You sit down across from her and begin to eat, listening to her compliments really did make you happy. She was such a nice girl afterall. A very nice roommate. Perhaps you were safe tonight from any possible left over feelings from her HDD earli-_

"Byyyy the waaaaay..!"  
"Hm?" _You look up at her, and see her not Plutia, but as IH._

"I'm an **animal** in bed.~"  
"…" _You are absolutely stunned, and finish your plate, and take her finished plate to the sink, and by the time you turn around, you see her already gone… It seems tonight was the night.. it happened. You would nervously go to your room, thoughts rushing through your head, and as you walk in, you see her.._

"Pet me and bring me food!" _Plutia was sitting on your bed, hugging one of your pillows, giving you the cutest puppy dog face, you will ever see. It takes a moment to realize what she meant by "Animal in bed"… she is a literal one. Literally, she like dog. You'd sigh, and give in, giving her a smile.  
_ "Alright, let me go get you something to eat then."

 _As you go to leave, you happen to notice a little doll that was definitely a work in progress on her desk.. it.. looked sorta like you. So that's why she disappeared to her room while dinner cooked. You smile, and leave to get her some snacks, to treat the adorable puppy eyed CPU._

 **/Alright! That's Chapter 5! How did I do this time? I nail it? Yeaaaah I hope I did! Noticeably, I am improving as this is my first Fanfic but not my first story idea! Speaking of which.. I do have another Fanfic idea which I stated at the beginning.. Hope you are looking forward to that if all possible! I hope you all can also forgive me for my hiatus, I may have another, depending on college and stuff! I hope you all are having a good day and I will see you in the next one! Peace!**

 **#WeAllLiftTogether/**


End file.
